


Heads or Tails?

by luvscharlie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: rarepair_shorts, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-12
Updated: 2013-10-12
Packaged: 2017-12-29 05:08:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1001254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luvscharlie/pseuds/luvscharlie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Though grown, Charlie and Tonks never quite moved past their school day pranks. This one doesn't go quite as Charlie planned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heads or Tails?

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for the [ Bunny Me ABC Meme](http://luvscharlie.livejournal.com/345773.html) where [](http://feigned-living.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://feigned-living.livejournal.com/)**feigned_living** requested Q for Quiet and the pairing Charlie/Tonks. I threw in Bill for good measure.

**Title:** Heads or Tails?  
 **Author:** [](http://luvscharlie.livejournal.com/profile)[**luvscharlie**](http://luvscharlie.livejournal.com/)  
 **Rating:** G  
 **Fandom:** Harry Potter  
 **Pairing:** Charlie Weasley/Nymphadora Tonks  
 **Prompt:** Q is for Quiet  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Word Count:** 562  
 **Summary:** Though grown, Charlie and Tonks never quite moved past their school day pranks. This one doesn't go quite as Charlie planned.  
 **Notes:** Originally written for the [ Bunny Me ABC Meme](http://luvscharlie.livejournal.com/345773.html) where [](http://feigned-living.livejournal.com/profile)[**feigned_living**](http://feigned-living.livejournal.com/) requested Q for Quiet and the pairing Charlie/Tonks. I threw in Bill for good measure.

AND [ 9\. Severe Repercussions](http://luvscharlie.livejournal.com/19956.html) on [](http://rarepair-shorts.livejournal.com/profile)[**rarepair_shorts**](http://rarepair-shorts.livejournal.com/)

"Mmmm. Mmmm. Mmmmm." The muffled sound of Tonks' attempts to speak had Charlie in an uproar of giggles as Bill looked on from his place leaned against the kitchen table of Number 12 Grimmauld Place. Tonks was tied to a chair as she struggled to make her lips form words, all to no avail.

"What's that you say? I'm sorry I can't hear you, Tonks," Charlie taunted as he dangled her wand above her head. "What's the matter? Kneazle got your tongue, love?"

"Honestly," Bill chimed in. "If I didn't know better, I'd swear the two of you were back at school, not adults with highly respectable jobs. I'm only thankful the rest of the Order isn't here to see this, or you'd probably both be kicked out on your arses."

"Oi, give a bloke a break. I only get to come home once in a great while. I've been working hard to perfect this spell. I think I have earned the right to gloat a bit, eh?"

"So this is what they're paying you all those Galleons for at the Reserve? I'm certain your boss will be chuffed to learn that you're using your spare time so wisely. I'm sure this silencing spell will be quite handy on the dragons."

"Tell me, Bill. When did you transform and become Mum? Because really, mate, it's a bit terrifying, if you ask me."

Bill snorted. "I don't recall asking you. So, oh wonderous Merlin, great and mighty, what's the secret behind this spell of yours?"

Charlie's eyes lit with excitement, so much excitement in fact that he chose to ignore his brother's sarcasm. "Well you see, back at school I came up with this silencing spell, one much better than anything we ever learned in class. However, back then, I sort of forgot about non-verbals and when I used it on Tonks she just did a nonverbal counter-spell and removed it." Charlie looked at the floor a bit embarrassed. "And we won't go into what she did to get back at me."

"Oh, I don't know. I think I'd sort of like to hear that part of the story," Bill said, shooting Tonks a smile and grinning when she winked back at him.

"That's really not the point," Charlie said, his irritation showing. "The point is, I've tweaked it. Non-verbals won't work to remove it anymore. Just you watch." Charlie walked forward and slipped Tonks' wand into her bound hand.

Bill held up his hand at Tonks. "Hold on a second, darling." He turned to Charlie shaking his head. "Honestly, little brother, there are times I am quite certain that your head is hollow."

Charlie looked perplexed. "Huh? Why'd you stop her, Bill? I want to watch her try and use the counter-spell. You'll see. This is foolproof. I've been working on it for months."

"Moron! You just handed a highly trained Auror her wand and basically told her to do her worst." He motioned with his hand for Tonks to continue as he took a large step to the right and away from Charlie. A flash of red shot from the end of Tonks' wand, and a bright pink tail sprouted from the back of Charlie's denims.

"So, how'd that work for you, my brilliant little brother?"

"Bugger off, pillock." Charlie's tail made a swishing noise as he stomped from the room.

Fin.


End file.
